


A (Nearly Perfect) Night at the Beach

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: The ThVi Collection [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Character Thomas - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Public Display of Affection, Thvi - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, cute nicknames, i love them, nearly smut, no actual smut though, this is just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Thomas and Virgil are making out on a beach at sunset. Things start to get steamy until they are met with a sharp surprise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, ThVi
Series: The ThVi Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A (Nearly Perfect) Night at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly is what comes out of me having a sudden burst of motivation. This is like, kinda steamy. There is no actual smut, but it's referenced numerous times. The worst thing here is a heavy make-out session.
> 
> So yeah, just be warned. 
> 
> This is also unedited, ad I am not going back to edit it. Not right now, anyway.

The afternoon had started off simple. Thomas and Virgil go to the beach, don't actually go in the water and just lay there, in the sand, dirtying their hair so that they can enjoy a nice, hot shower together, and exchange soft kisses here and there. The best part was that the sun was setting very soon, and one of their favourite things to do together was watching as shades of oranges and red melted into navy blues and eventually black, and then, after warm colours transformed into cool, calming hues, they could cuddle as the stars slowly painted the sky above them. 

It was all perfect. 

However, since the beach was completely empty tonight, things got a little bit... heated. 

It started when Thomas leaned in to give Virgil a kiss when the sun had started setting. Thomas wasn't opposed to something more heated, but to make his anxious boyfriend more comfortable, he initiated a soft and gentle kiss. 

Well, it seemed as though Virgil was looking for something more tonight. 

Rather than pulling away, Virgil deepened the kiss and placed a hand on Thomas's cheek, sadly unable to move his head very much from the position. So, he enjoyed this position for the time being, until he felt a bit more scandalous. After a few long moments of this mind-blowing kiss, Virgil's tongue teased at Thomas's lower lip. Thomas gasped and pulled away, eliciting a panicked expression from Virgil. 

"Is- is this okay?" he asked, nibbling on his own lower lip. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to do that without consent-" 

"Shush, Virge," Thomas chuckled softly, reaching up to rub circled into Virgil's hoodie-clad shoulder. "I enjoyed it, and I'm not opposed to going further. You just surprised me, that's all."

A relieved breath escaped Virgil's slightly red and swollen lips. "Cool. Because you just look so damn delectable right now," he smiled, a playful growl from the Emo echoing between them. 

"Mmm, you're saying that like you're the top in this relationship," Thomas teased. 

"But I am." 

"Well, not right now," Thomas replied before he crushed their lips together once again, more heated this time. In a rush of passion and bubbling lust, Thomas climbed on top of Virgil and straddled his hips, feeling Virgil's hands gravitate and eventually grab his waist. Thomas tilted his head to get a better angle, cupping Virgil's face with his hands. 

Virgil was eventually granted access to lick into Thomas's mouth, their tongues dancing in their mouths. 

In the background, oranges and pinks that once washed over the sky faded into soft blues, the light from the sun slowly darkening. 

With a soft groan, Thomas pulled away from the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their now kiss swollen lips, before leaning down to nip and kiss softly at Virgil's neck. He didn't leave any marks there, though. They had made plans to hang out with Roman and Logan the next day, and Virgil was tragically all out of foundation to cover up love bites. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Roman would incessantly tease them the entire time, and Logan would be nonstop questioning them on why sex was so appealing in the first place. Their asexual buddy had indeed asked that question before, and while they of course still loved Logan, no matter his sexuality, they did not want to describe why sex was so appealing to them over and over again. 

Virgil nudged Thomas's head away from his shoulder, combing his fingers through the messy and slightly damp hair of his boyfriend. 

"You better not have left any marks," he warned, though his tone was far from stern or demanding. Thomas giggled and leaned down to give Virgil a chaste kiss, a complete contrast to the passionate kisses they had just shared. 

"Of course I didn't, babe. I haven't forgotten about Roman and Logan tomorrow," Thomas assured Virgil, giggling again at the disgusted look Virgil pulled at the mention of two of their closest friends (besides Patton, pf course).

"Yeah. Roman will just be a dumbass the entire time if he sees any marks on either of us," he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, be nice to him! He's a great friend!" 

"Mmm, debatable."  
"Just shut up and kiss me again, you dork." 

"I am not a whale penis, thank you very much." 

"Sometimes I hate that Remus told you that. It really ruins my cutesy nickname." 

"Maybe you should give me a nickname that's more intimidating, then." 

Thomas smiled and booped Virgil's nose. "Only if you kiss me again." 

And Virgil gladly obliged. He leaned up and connected his and Thomas's lips once again, pushing as much tingling passion into it as before. They comfortably melted right back into the actions. By now, the sky was covered in a blanket of lustrous, sparkling stars, with the moonlight grazing the white grains of sand underneath them, illuminating the lovers perfectly. 

They both could sense that the tension was starting to change, and quite honestly, they were both okay with this going further, with both of them shedding a few layers of fabric. 

That is, until another visitor decided to join the party. 

Thomas abruptly jolted back from the kiss, letting out a cry of pain. Virgil's eyes blew wide in shock and panic. 

"Thomas? Baby? Are you okay?" he frantically questioned, placing his palm on Thomas's cheek and using the pad of his thumb to rub circles into the flesh. Thomas hissed but nodded. 

"Ugh-- yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I think a little bastard hermit crab just pinched my ankle," Thomas replied, his pain dissolving and sounding more like frustration at this point. Virgil couldn't help but snort. Thomas narrowed his chocolate brown eyes and flicked Virgil's temple. 

"I'm- I'm sorry! It's just- this is why you should've listened to me when I said that you should've at least worn ankle boots! Because I know you'd never wear any pair of my Army boots," he teased. He couldn't wipe that stupid, cute smile off of his face. "Or socks, at the very least!"

"Who wears army boots, or any boots for that matter, to a beach?!" 

"Who wears sneakers without socks? If you didn't want to wear socks, you should've just worn sandals."

Thomas pouted. He didn't have a witty quip for that.

Virgil snorted again. "You're so weird. But I love you nonetheless."

Thomas couldn't help but smile softly at that. "I love you more." 

Virgil dramatically rolled his eyes. "We'll discuss that in our shower when we get home. You're covered in sand," he pointed out, carding his fingers through Thomas's hair, causing a waterfall of sand to fall out. 

"Oh, so are you, babe. Your back is probably covered in sand."

"Mm, I don't doubt it." 

The two remained in place for a few more minutes before they finally stood up, brushing each other free of any loose sand. They gave each other some more soft kisses before Virgil scooped Thomas up into his arms, carrying the lighter man all the way home. 

The hermit crab was just jealous that they were getting action, and it wasn't.


End file.
